


Decay

by CampySpaceSlime



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9326807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampySpaceSlime/pseuds/CampySpaceSlime
Summary: After the failure of Star-Killer, the First Order and its esteemed general are left reeling. Kylo Ren is forced to look into the face of the dark side of the Force and its awful entropy.





	1. Chapter 1

There was something about Hux that was unnerving. The Force puddled and steamed around him, a blood-thick and dark, evil holiness that dripped and coiled around him in a haze. Death, as black and ill-fitting as his great coat, hung upon his shoulders. Kylo couldn’t remember if this flow of the dark side had always been around the general, or if it was Snoke who had put it there. Certainly, the Supreme Leader tended to taint the energy and fate of anyone he came into direct contact with. But then again, Hux had always had hungry eyes and bones that jutted out from his wrists and hips, making him into a malnourished wraith that feasted on the trail of corpses he left in his wake.

            There were quite a few deaths that had followed the general’s career, ever since the Academy. A dead roommate, quite a few murdered superiors, their lifeless carcasses removing obstacles to the general’s rising promotions. Even the death of his father, an unfortunate tragedy Kylo was sure, seemed to do nothing but benefit the younger Hux, despite an investigation into the “mysterious circumstances” of the old man’s untimely demise.

            Hux had certainly not clawed his way to the top ranks of the First Order without getting a little graveyard dirt under his fingernails. He was young but in no way inexperienced in the subtle currents of politics and war. Kylo personally had no desire to bend knee and kiss the rings of galactic dignitaries, but he was impressed by Hux’s ability to purse his lips but still seem to be the one with the most power. Grand Moffs, colonels, they all looked like exceptionally young children when standing before the general. For someone with no command of the Force, he was very much touched by Its powers.

            Sort of ironic that this pale-skinned angel of death should be the one to rescue Kylo. To loom over him, flanked by storm troopers in their smooth white armor, looking like holy messengers, their helmets hiding millions of eyes that sought out every particle of Kylo’s defeat.

            He laid sprawled in the snow as the earth cracked and fell apart around him. His breath, accompanied by fog, came jagged and slow. His face, tore open and bleeding, singed. His body, shot at and scorched, burned. The Force could only provide so much of a wall between himself and the pain and this wall was cracking. His hold on reality and consciousness was slipping. But his fish-eyed gaze stared up into the weaselly bright eyes of General Hux.

            At first, Hux did not speak. He shivered in the cold and he sneered. Then, with the solemnity of a desperate faithful performing a ritual for their cruel god, he leaned forward over Kylo’s prone form and spit. The glob met the frigid air and crystallized slightly, before sizzling and splattering into the chasm across Ren’s face.

            “Carry him,” Hux said to the troopers. He then turned and strode with such purpose away from the scene of Kylo’s crime, his ultimate failure, that the troopers, who had never been this close to Ren before, had never seen his face, could not object. Perhaps the faces behind their helmets wore expressions of pity. Perhaps ones of simple determination. Whatever the case, Snoke was sure to kill them for they had sinned by looking on the continence of the Supreme Leader’s prodigy.

            So many falls from grace today. Kylo wondered if those angels knew the inevitability of their coming deaths as they hoisted him between them.


	2. Chapter 2

There were rumors aboard the Finalizer, and all other First Order ships, that the destruction of Star-Killer was catastrophic. That the Order would never be able to recover from it. Despite seeming fail-safes, there were defectors daily, taking up arms with the Resistance. Those left were on edge. Those troopers, who had never known any life other than the one in which the Order loomed large and unstoppable were now facing a crumbling of faith. If scrappy, chaotic, unwashed rebels could find a chink in the armor and could destroy the purest symbol of the Order’s might, a might until then unquestioned, then it could stand to reason that the political machine upon which they staked their lives daily may not be as invincible as originally believed.

            In all honesty, Ren could not understand it. Had not the Star-Killer delivered as promised? There was a gravitational hole where once there hung a fiery ball of a star. Planets which had teemed with life of all sorts had been reduced to mere atoms. Coruscant, the city-planet that had toppled a statue of the Sith emperor moments after the expansive Empire had dissolved, had followed suit with that failed political experiment. There was a vacuum in the Force where the planet used to be. An agonizing blankness. Ren had personally felt the trillions upon trillions of tiny deaths, stacked up and beleaguering him, turning his skin numb as his mind cried out against it. The Force, the energy of all life, was too powerful, it screamed too loud in the face of so much death for a brief span of infinity, Ren was overwhelmed.

            If Star-Killer, a mere machine, could rent such a deep chasm in the Force, how could anyone question its creator? The awe-inspiring First Order? And its tiny, red-haired general?

            Because the rumors didn’t just speak of Star-Killer as a disembodied failure. No, there existed a scapegoat for the derision. Very quiet undercurrents of derision, spoken in hushed tones, in dark corners.

            Hux had failed. He had led the Order into ruin, it was said. He had been foolish and over-confident. Snoke was beyond reproach, he could not be blamed, his orders were perfect, calculated, inhuman. Hux, despite all the power that pulsed around him, despite the fear he evoked in every underling, was painfully and obviously human. No comments were made that Snoke held his leash. Only that the great General Hux had fallen.

            Yet, it had been the general’s orders that had led to the destruction of Coruscant. His scrawny, pale finger that had metaphorically pulled the trigger and obliterated multiple Republic strongholds. His tiny body that had been forced as a wedge between the Resistance and any hope of more Republic help.

            Kylo stood in his quarters on the Finalizer, gazing out the viewport at the black sea of empty space, made more empty because of one man and the machinations at work behind him. Ren slowly stroked a quiet erection as he imagined Coruscant’s sudden and violent disappearance. He thought of the curve of Hux’s body as he gave the order. He thought of all that death.

            The taste of ash was on his tongue as he came, shuddering, impotently into his own hand.


	3. Chapter 3

Approaching Hux erotically was like stalking up close to a sleek panther. While everything fell apart around him, Hux certainly still had his teeth and his anger and his drive. He believed wholeheartedly in the goals of the First Order and its galactic expansion. He believed wholeheartedly in the death machines always humming around him, always poised on the pinhead of calling forth annihilation. He could hardly realize how the dark entropy of the Force was eating him up, staining his claws with blood.

            Kylo gasped as Hux slammed into him, ripping at his bottom lip with his teeth. Ren thought it was something of a kiss but one so baptized in pain it was no longer recognizable as the thing it had once been.

            They stood in the darkness of his quarters, starlight through the viewport the only illumination. The Force bubbled red and molten around Hux in the still blackness as his fate, continually built, stacked more and more deaths in the wake of the movements of his life.

            Hux fought against any affectionate touch Ren tried to offer. He sneered and snarled and spit as he efficiently striped Ren of his clothes, exposing the fallen jedi whose every pore had been accounted for and groomed by Snoke. Hux shoved him to the floor and ground the heel of his boot into Kylo’s exposed erection.

            “You are disgusting,” Hux hissed as Kylo whimpered. “You are a foolish, impulsive child. You should have died on Star-Killer. Killed by Skywalker’s girl.” He pressed harder and Kylo writhed. “Pathetic.”

            Hux moved and the two men were fighting again, struggling against each other as bare skin slide and grinded together. Spit, blood, and pre-cum mingled slickly over legs and fingertips and chests. Pain would be unrelenting until it gave way to pleasure. Hux’s tiny waist. The flat of his hand as he slapped Kylo’s nose hard enough for it to bleed. Hux’s soft shoulder ripping in Ren’s teeth.

            “Defile me,” Hux whispered, his hands clawing at Kylo’s ass.

            “I will destroy you,” Ren growled back.

            Those corpses kept stacking in Hux’s Force-fate. Death, so much death, this man would bring. The Galaxy would reel. Star-Killer was only the beginning; there was an apocalypse in every breath this man took. Every short, heavy pant as Ren fucked him savagely. His life would bring untold numbers to their end. Coruscant had wrenched something away in Kylo, but that was barely the start of what Hux would bring to the Force.

            He would win. Somehow.

            Somehow he would stamp out the Resistance in a trail of putrefaction. The darkness of the Force, wearing his skin as a suit, would press forward into every corner of the cosmos, kindling horrors unknown, decomposing ordered life. The chaotic side of the Force would wrought untold ruin.

            Ren began to choke Hux as he pumped into his body. Hux gasped and splattered himself with his own seed. He struggled for breath, kicking and shoving.

            Kylo continued to fuck him. He continued to fuck him as his movements quieted. He continued to fuck him as the blood at the corner of his mouth congealed. He fucked him until those mountains of bodies disappeared and the Force dispersed around him.

            Kylo Ren came into the lifeless form. Something light and airy fluttered in the Force, but

Ren could only taste fire. He pulled out and he thought of Coruscant.

            Somewhere else the Force spun its never-ending web, fighting and encouraging its own darkness. Balance was upheld for the briefest of moments.

            Kylo Ren touched the scar slicing his face and he breathed.  


End file.
